Misaki's School Festival
by Naniyani01
Summary: This fanfic is based on a chapter of Katekyo It's time for Misaki's school festival, and Usagi's planning to come! Does he want him to? Of course not. But that's because of Misaki's outfit he's forced to wear... Read to find out more! RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT


Jr fanfic

Misaki's school festival

Hello everyone! I'm back! I just really had no ideas... Also I just made a twitter not too long ago so it would be great if you don't mind following me kawaiiphat, I'll answer all questions, comments, or if you just want to say hi that's fine too!

Now unto the story!

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors... Shoot!"

"Haha! You lost _again_ Misaki! You have to do it now!" Exclaimed one of my schoolmates.

I cringed, slumping foward on one of the desks in front of me.

"Wha~t? No fair!" I whined like a child.

I wish it wasn't me who lost. Now I have to face a big consequence.

I have to cosplay.

Not just any old costume though,

A showy rabbit costume that was made for a girl.

"It's okay, Misaki, you'll look really adorable." Said a familiar voice behind me.

"Ah.. Sumi senpai, that's not true. How about _you_ dress like the rabbit, and I'll enjoy the view." I joked.

"Oh, that should be the other way around, Misaki." He said smiling deviously, and patting my shoulder.

Groaning, I took the packaged costume and shoved it into my bag.

My trouble wasn't the costume itself though, it was that Usagi planned to come to this year's festival.

To see me.

If he comes and I'm in a girly cosplay, lord knows what he'll do!

I might even need another note for PE.

* * *

"So... How did your day go?" I asked Usagi over dinner.

"I finished my manuscripts early for tomorrow." He said smiling.

Damn, he's real excited about this.

"So what is your class doing?" He asked.

"We're doing a café..."

"That sounds nice.. What's your job?"

I quietly drew in a breath. I can't lie... But I can't be completely honest either.

"Id rather not spoil it.." I said with a huff.

"We'll see tomorrow then." And with a small smile, he got up from the table.

"I'm turning in early," he sighed tiredly.

"I don't think I'll finish early ever again." He said laughing.

"Goodnight then." I said as he went upstairs.

"Goodnight." He called back.

* * *

My mind went on a rampage as I paced the kitchen floors back and forth.

What if Usagi attacks me in public?

In front of my friends?

Everyone'll find out...

I'm lovers with that big time author.

What will that do for Usagi?

All of his fans think he's into girls...

If they find out he's straight there won't be that many fangirls anymore.

No fangirls means no business...

"Misaki!" Todo called out, tearing me from my inner conflict.

"You have a visitor!"

Crap...

I slowly, nervously made my way out of the kitchen, and into the café area.

Only to see Usagi sitting at a little round café table.

It's what I expected, however, he didn't expect for me to be in cosplay.

Why am I so stupid, walking out here like this?

Well it is my job... I can't let down my classmates.

"Well, Misaki.." Said Usagi, getting up, and walking toward me.

"You didn't tell me about _this_..."

He ran his fingers through the rim of the furry shorts.

"Heh, so you're the Usagi today." He said, kissing my neck and feeling the furry ears of my costume.

"Misaki..." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't you feel shameful? Exposing this much skin...?"

"The guys made it for the girls... But I'm the one who ended up like this." I mumbled nervously.

Usagi started running his hands under my shirt, pinching my nipples.

"Hm... But don't you feel embarrassed? Or is this your new interest?"

He softly bit my ear.

I let out a shaky breath.

"No.. No, it isn't."

"So you want everyone to see you like this? How shameful..."

He planted kisses down my neck, tugging my ear with his lips.

"Usagi san...?"

"Hm?"

"Stop.. This is getting dangerous."

He looks around to see multiple people staring.

A second or two passed before they went back to what they were doing.

"I wonder what that was all about.." I heard a student say to her friend.

That was too close.

"Misaki," Sumi said, nudging my arm.

"Some girl said she wants to talk to you, meet her in the hallway."

"Okay." I nodded.

"We should go walk around later, okay Usagi san?"

"In that getup?" He smiled.

"Of course I'll change!" I said before stomping away.

* * *

SUMI POV

"So.. You're the great Usami right?" I asked, trying in vein to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Keiichi Sumi, Misaki's friend from college."

"Nice to meet you, Keiichi kun."

"I'm going to be blunt with you, you're Misaki's lover, am I wrong?"

Are you wondering how I know?

Anyone would know those two are going out if you notice how much Misaki talks about him, or how Misaki complains almost every morning how Usagi kept him up all night.

"No, you're correct. Why?"

I tsked. Somewhat jealous of this whole situation. It seems he wasn't ashamed of being with a college student.

"Stop using Misaki. Don't you know it's looked down upon being that much older than him? How old are you... 28?"

I scoffed.

"Why don't you date someone who isn't ten years younger."

His sigh response surprised me.

"Is that all?"

"You know, you're taking this all too lightly." I snapped.

"That's because I've come across people like you already. I'm not surprised you want Misaki to yourself, but if you keep spewing false pretenses, what else am I to do..?"

I shuddered. 'People like you' huh...?

"Is there anything more you have to say? Because I don't have a lot of time... Not because I'm busy, but I really don't want to waste one more second of my time with you."

Frustration got the better of me.

"All I really was trying to do was help you. If you want to keep your reputation up, I suggest you deal with all your problems."

With that, I turned on my heel, and headed for the exit.

* * *

"Uh, Sumi said you wanted to talk to me?" I said to the lone girl in the hallway.

"Yeah! Sorry for calling you up here.. I was just wondering... I really have a crush on Akihiko sensei, and since he came to see you I thought you were close. Do you think maybe you could help me get at him?" She said smiling nervously, a blush spread on he cheeks.

"No."

She shuddered in surprise.

"I mean.. He already has feelings for someone. Sorry."

"Oh.. Well thank you anyways! And good work today." She said patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah. You too."

* * *

Where is he..? I thought nervously while leaning on the rails of the school roof.

He hasn't responded to any of my mails.

I sighed.

I want to monopolize Usagi san, but I don't want him to know...

"I wish I could just say... Stay away from my Usagi san!" I thought aloud, shaking a fist in the air.

"Why don't you say that for me?" A hand gently clasped my raised fist from behind.

"Ah! Usagi san..?"

"You won't say it for me? Okay.."

"Where were you?" I said, turning around.

"... Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Who do you belong to?"

"Idiot..." I said, looking down.

"Tell me."

"... You..." I said with complete hesitation.

"Then.. Can I confirm that?"

* * *

"Nnngh.. Usagi san!"

"Shh.. Keep your voice down."

"Ahh. I... Can't!" I had already climaxed a few times, but Usagi felt the need to keep going.

"Shh." He reminded.

"Mmmhh!"

"Did you hear something?" I heard a girl in the distance say.

I quickly clasped my mouth with my hand.

"Eek! Don't say that when it's dark! Can't we just go home and clean up tomorrow?" The other girl replied.

"Yeah, I'm a little creeped out too..."

I waited until their footsteps faded so I could release the grip on my hand.

"Haaah... Haah.. Usagi san.. M-more."

I quickly covered my mouth.

I couldn't help myself but say that.

Usagi slid in further, speeding up a little.

Of course he didn't mind dragging me into an empty school hallway, and taking me. I thought blankly.

That's so like him.

Never weighing out the consequences.

"Misaki..." He whispered like he always does before his climax.

I moaned a little louder, feeling it fill me.

"Ahh.." I let out a sigh as I slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Usagi trailed kisses from my neck to my ear. "I'll try not to do it in public next time."

"That's not half the problem, we didn't get to walk around." I said half jokingly and out of breath.

"Next year, we'll try again." He joked with a small laugh, the kind that made me crazy for him.

* * *

Ah.. How nicely wrapped in a neat little bow XD

As always I'm open to suggestion, so don't be afraid to leave a good review! Or a bad one... Whichever makes you happy!


End file.
